


The Other Side of the Net

by abrokecupoftea



Series: In A Haikyuu World [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I can see Ushijima saying that, Iwaizumi gets married, Iwaizumi is a little mean, LMAO, M/M, Oikawa doesn't, Reflection, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, actually, ahhh the sounds of sobbing, based on a tiktok lmao, god so much angst, he's very mean, music to my ears, no, poor tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: “Iwa-chan, you don't have to!”Oikawa froze.“You- what did you call me?” Iwaizumi's flustered voice reached his ears.“Iwa-chan. Can I call you that?” The girl looked up with big, puppy dog eyes.Iwaizumi's face was flushed as he merely nodded. “Yeah- I like that.”Oikawa scrunched up his eyes, praying he looked okay. Mattsun looked back at him. “Play it cool.”Oikawa let out a small sob. “He likes that.”
Relationships: (one sided), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In A Haikyuu World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011222
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	The Other Side of the Net

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo I'm back. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Anyways... this angst riddled fic is based off of this tiktok (https://www.tiktok.com/@sorciereverte/video/6908583654126013702?lang=en)
> 
> eeee no music because this makes me sad (But listen to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift if you wanna cry)
> 
> Edit: I made a playlist to cry to: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06MJDXv9oFKw2A5Xequ10q
> 
> If you have any song ideas please let me know!
> 
> ~don't repost anywhere without permission~

Oikawa was tired. So fucking tired. He could barely pull himself out of bed, instead opting to curl his blanket around him tighter, pretending that the pressure was from human contact. It wasn't Iwaizumi's fault, of course. It wasn't, and wouldn't ever be. 

But Oikawa was dreamer. He imagined scenarios where everything went alright, _according to plan_ \- no. Thinking of what could have been would just hurt him. 

Oikawa turned his head, the faint ringing of his phone saving him from his thoughts.

“Oikawa? Are you okay? Practice has already started!” Oikawa sighed, ending the call before the other boy inevitably dragged Iwaizumi's name into the conversation. Oikawa let out another sigh, turning around and nestling back into his blanket.

Maybe he should get a weighted blanket. It would make him feel less lonely. He wasn't sure if it could make him feel less… whatever he was feeling. Sad? Depressed? Lonely? 

.-.

_Mattsun grinned back at him. “You guys are still friends, right? Unrequited love is a pain in the ass, but it'll be fine. You'll rebound.”_

_Will I? Oikawa wanted to ask. Can I? Is it possible? He just smiled, hoping it looked genuine._

_They reached the gym, the door opening as Iwaizumi and his girlfriend stepped out._

_“Iwa-chan, you don't have to!”_

_Oikawa froze._

_“You- what did you call me?” Iwaizumi's flustered voice reached his ears._

_“Iwa-chan. Can I call you that?” The girl looked up with big, puppy dog eyes._

_Iwaizumi's face was flushed as he merely nodded. “Yeah- I like that.”_

_Oikawa scrunched up his eyes, praying he looked okay. Mattsun looked back at him. “Play it cool.”_

_Oikawa nodded. “Of course, that's what he wants.”_

_All throughout practice Oikawa concentrated on not thinking about the conversation he had overheard. He missed almost all of his serves- even getting hit in the face a few times when he was especially distracted._

.-.

Iwa-chan. Oikawa wanted to say that name, one last time- _just one more time, please._

It wasn't that Iwaizumi was homophobic, either. He just didn't like Oikawa. 

And Oikawa was fine with that. Totally and completely fine. He wasn't, god forbid, losing sleep over it. No, Oikawa Tooru was doing just fine. 

.-.

_“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa grinned as he saw his best friend's face appear. “There you are!”_

_Iwaizumi grunted, barely changing his facial expressions. Oikawa was used to it. Ever since Iwaizumi started dating, he seemed more and more distant from Oikawa. But, that was okay. This was just a new dynamic, a new path in their ever-expanding relationship._

_Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his face. “What is it, Tooru?” Another new step in their relationship. Iwaizumi called him Tooru. Not Oikawa, or Trashykawa, or Shittykawa- this was the change that took the longest to get used to. But it's okay! Really!_

_"There's a new café opening up near school! They have those pastries you really like!”_

_Iwaizumi frowned. “Get to the point, Tooru.”_

_Oikawa playfully frowned. “Iwaaaa, I was getting there!”_

_Iwaizumi's frown just deepened._

_“I wanted to know if you wanted to go there together, just us.” Oikawa tried not to sound too hopeful, too eager- but really, when did Oikawa ever restrain himself?_

_Iwaizumi let out a breath. “That's it?” He sighed, checking his watch. “I already went there, with-” The name blurred out as Oikawa got rejected._

_“Oh. Well, that's okay! We could still go-”_

_“No, Tooru, we can't. We couldn't then and we can't now.”_

_Iwaizumi turned around, walking away, before looking back._

_Oikawa felt his heart lift- just a little. “Don't call me Iwa-chan anymore.” Oikawa heard the untold words as Iwaizumi left him in the corner of the school garden. ‘You don't have the right to.’_

.-.

Another day, another failure. Oikawa was getting tired. Was there something wrong with him? Was he just too broken to be loved? What about him was lacking, or not good enough for Iwaizumi?

Oikawa looked up at his mirror. He remembered a story he used to read when he was younger. Alice Through the Looking-Glass (and what she found there). Mirrors lead to alternate worlds, where everything is you, but different. 

“Other Oikawa, are you happy?” He asked his reflection. “Are you good enough to be loved by him? Did he choose you?” Oikawa let out a broken sob. “Does he love you? Do you love him? Other Oikawa, _are you happy?_ ” 

His reflection cried alongside him. “Other Oikawa, I'm not happy. I don't- I don't think I'll ever be happy again.” 

\--

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa had said, before the girl appeared, before Iwaizumi had fallen in love and devoted his everything to her- “Would you date me?” It was a trick question, and they both knew that. 

Maybe that question was what caused them to fall apart, to cause a rift so great that they couldn't- he couldn't even talk to him without being faced with hostility. 

Even the other members of the Volleyball club had begun to suspect something. Mattsun had begun to check up on him everyday, Hanamaki was buying him an alarming amount of milk bread- and Iwaizumi began to avoid him. 

He was okay. He was doing fine. He would be okay, no matter how long it took, because he was in love with Hajime Iwaizumi and he would do anything, _anything_ , to stay by his side- even if it was just for another minute.

.-.

_“Oikawa- I don't- we wouldn't be good together.”_

_“What-” Oikawa knew that was a lie._

_“I don't- I don't like you enough to date you.” Oikawa hoped he imagined the look of disgust that had crossed Iwa-chan's face._

_Oikawa simply stared at him, lost._

_“You're too- just too much for me to handle! You're too clingy, too annoying, too loud-”_

_Oikawa wanted him to stop talking._

_"- You have no sense of personal space, you are a mess and- I just don't think it would work out.”_

_“Ah. Okay, Iwa-chan.”_

_Oikawa watched the back of Iwaizumi's head as he walked away. Further and further away- away from him- weren't they supposed to be together forever? If not as lovers- then as friends?_

_Oikawa felt a rift- a gap- starting to open up. He could feel something changing, something ending._

_Oikawa felt something warm and touched his face._

_Even my tears are warmer than you, Iwa-chan._

.-.

Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi wasn't homophobic. He had two boyfriends, one right after the other, barely two days after he rejected Oikawa. But they were different. They were flings.

But not this girl. There was something different about their… aura, their expressions when they were together that wasn't there with the others. 

Oikawa felt replaced. 

“Mirror-chan,” Oikawa looked back at his reflection. “I love him. I don't hate him. I just want the pain to go away. It hurts, Mirror-chan. It hurts so much.”

Oikawa and his reflection began to cry again, perfectly in-sync with each other in the way he and Iwaizumi used to be. 

Oikawa looked at his reflection, blurry through the curtain of tears. 

“Mirror-chan, why are you sad? Did your Iwa-chan leave you, too? It'll be okay. It'll-” Oikawa broke off. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep lying to himself.

“It'll be okay, Mirror-chan. _It will._ ” 

Mirror-chan didn't respond.

.-.

Extra: 

Oikawa looked up at the lights, nearly blinding himself in the process. 

The court was divided by a net, and through the threads, Oikawa could make out the faces of Shoyo and Kōtarō. He looked further back and saw Iwaizumi. 

He was smiling, talking with the members of Japan's national team. He turned, his hand tilting up as he explained something. A flash of gold gleamed, and in the stands a girl with a matching gold band grinned.

Iwaizumi had been right. They wouldn't have been good together. It was best that they didn't date.

Oikawa pretended to believe his thoughts, his gut churning as Iwaizumi caught his face from the other side of the net. Oikawa couldn't see his facial expression, and pretended that he had smiled, happy to see him.

Oikawa never really had the best self-control anyway.

.-.

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeeeee this is why I don't like tiktok. I get sad and make it everybody's problem.  
> And Oikawa first calls his reflection Other Oikawa before changing it to Mirror-chan because it reminds him of his nickname of Iwaizumi.
> 
> Anyways~
> 
> I'm open to criticism of any kind! My only request is that it is constructive and not there for the purpose of insulting me or my writing. (Also some help with the tags please, I hate tagging so much)
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and have a great day! (please leave a comment or a kudos, it really makes my day!)  
> \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
